


Starting Over

by Niceven (Nicevensilace)



Category: Coach (2009), Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I know very little about soccer, Lucas needs love, M/M, Soccer references, all the hugs, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:58:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicevensilace/pseuds/Niceven
Summary: Lucas wants a fresh start in New York and meets sad, newly dumped soccer coach Nick along the way.





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trashbambi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/gifts).

> This fic is for trashbambi but I wanted to get the first chapter out for #RareMeat Lucas Week :D

Lucas glanced around his home for the last time with a sigh. While things had gotten better over the past year since the being falsely accused as a child molester, being shot at during the annual hunting trip had been the final straw. It had solidified to him that he would continue to be hunted and ostracized from his friends and the others in the village. When he had explained his feelings and worries to Najda she had called him crazy and insisted that he was being paranoid, but he knew he wasn't. He did not want to continue to live in fear that those in the village still believed the false accusations and wanted him dead.

He made the decision to move away and began applying to teaching positions everywhere. He had several calls about his resume in other villages nearby, but he wanted to get as far away from the gossip as possible. His hopes were answered when he received a call from a middle school in New York wanting to hire him. He had only applied to schools over in the USA on a whim, not expecting to hear anything back, because who would want to hire a Danish man to teach their American children?

He happily accepted the position, without even checking to see which subject they wanted him to teach, and began to make arrangements to move. When he told Najda about his plans to move she became furious.

“How could you accept a job so far away?! Why can’t you stay here?”

“I told you that I don’t feel comfortable living here in the village anymore. There are those who still believe me to be a monster, and I do not wish to endure their hatred any longer.

“Well fuck them, you can just ignore them. They don’t matter.”

“I know they don’t matter, what matters is that they are still angry enough to try and kill me.”

“You don’t know that they were aiming at you, whoever it was could have thought you were a deer.”

“If that had been the case Nadja, they would have stayed and apologized. No there are still those here in the village who hate me enough to want me dead. And I refuse to sit by and let them try to kill me. I will not put myself or anyone close to me through that again.”

“I just done apologized” Nadja, who had been pacing in Lucas’s living room sat down and began to sob, “Why New York? Why so far away? Why can’t you accept any of the other positions closer?”

“Because this way no one will know me, and I won't have to worry about looking over my shoulder every time I step outside. I am tired of living my life as if I am being hunted.” Lucas sat down next to her and put his arm around her, trying to comfort her. He held her till her sobs subsided and she was able to sit back and wipe her eyes.

“Will you come with me?” He asked softly, as he pushed her hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear.

Nadja looked at him with wet red eyes and shook her head. “ I can not Lucas. It took me so long to acclimate when I moved here, and I can’t do that again. I can barely speak English, and as strong as my feelings are for you, I can’t go to New York with you.

Lucas could feel tears prickling in his eyes and he swallowed the lump that had begun to form in this throat when Nadja had looked at him.

“I understand.” he managed to croak out

Nadja had stood and walked out of his home and his life without a second glance after that. While her rejection stung, he knew that they would not have been happy together in the long run. It was better this way. Had she followed him to New York she would have grown to resent him.

Thankfully Marcus and Brunn were both fully supportive of his choice to move. Marcus had already started making plans to visit during his school break, even though his decision had resulted in several angry phone calls from his ex-wife and threats that he would never see his son again. Lucas knew they were empty threats since Marcus was of legal age now, so he had no fear of not seeing his son.

Brunn was sad to see his friend, whom he regarded as a brother, leave but he understood. He helped to find a small apartment and had paid for the first few month's rents so Lucas would not have to worry about it as he waited for his first paychecks. Brunn had helped him pack up and ship his belongings over to New York as well and would be accompanying him on his trip over to help him unpack and get settled. Lucas loved Brunn and felt as though he owed him the world for all that he had helped and done for him, especially through the past year when he was the only one who stood by his side during the accusations. When he had mentioned this to Brunn, his friend had smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Lucas, you are my brother, think nothing of it. I only wish to see you safe and happy. Now shut up about repaying me and help me carry your heavy shit out to the truck.” He had said with a smile and effectively changed the subject.

Lucas smiled at the memory as he made one last sweep through the house, making sure nothing he didn't want to take with him wouldn't be left behind. Satisfied that he had everything he needed, Lucas left his house and locked the front door behind him for the last time before walking over to Brunn’s car and getting in. He could not wait to start his new life.

* * *

Nick was in a great mood. The team had won their game that afternoon and he was going to get to skype with Gabrielle in a half hour! He was so excited about talking to Gabrielle that he was having trouble getting his key into the lock on his apartment door. When he finally managed to get the silly thing to work, he shouldered the door open and rushed into his apartment, absently taking off his jacket and throwing it in the vague direction of the hooks as he shut the door with his foot. He wanted to make sure everything was set up and ready for his skype date.

Gabrielle had been offered a position at a hospital in Chicago a few months back, and there was no way she could turn down the chance to advance her career. Nick had encouraged her to go, they had both promised to continue their relationship long-distance, and while it was difficult most days, he thought they were still going strong and he looked forward to their weekly Skype video dates. Sure they called and texted each other almost daily, but getting to actually see Gabrielle was the best. He couldn't wait to tell her all about the game from today and how the team was doing, he knew she would be just as excited and proud to hear about them winning as he was.

After a quick clean of the area around his couch, he may have left some of his unfolded laundry on the sofa, but Gabrielle did need to know that, he set up his laptop and opened the Skype app. While he waited for the call to connect, he imagined taking some time off and flying out to Chicago to surprise her. He smiled at the thought of Gabrielle’s look of happiness and surprise when he showed up at her apartment door.

He smiled brightly as Gabrielle’s face came into view as the call finally connected. “Hey Babe!” he greeted her enthusiastically

“Hey Nick,” Gabrielle replied with a small forced smile.

“Is everything ok?” He asked, concerned.

“Yeah, I’m...I'm fine Nick,” she reassured and before she could say anything else He began to regale her with the how the team was doing and told her all about the days game and how wonderful everyone had played.

Finally, he finished and beamed at his laptop screen, waiting for Gabrielle’s happy reply about how proud of the kids she was and his smile and enthusiasm fell when he saw that she had tear brimming in her eyes.

“ Hey, hey Gabrielle what's wrong? Why are you crying?”

“I...I can’t do this anymore Nick,” she said quietly, stunning Nick.

“What do you mean? I thought...I thought we were doing ok?”

“We are, were. I just can’t do this anymore Nick. I need to focus on myself and my career. You have been wonderful, and so supportive of me but I don’t feel that I can keep putting into this relationship like I need to. I am so sorry Nick.” she finished with a small sob.

“No, Gabrielle, we can make this work! I can move to Chicago and I can find a coaching position there, and everything will be fine!” Nick babbled as the feeling of anxiety and pain built up in his chest. He didn’t want to lose Gabrielle, she was the reason he had changed his life around and 'grown-up'. Her and the kids and helped change him and he didn't want to go back to being who he was before.

"No Nick, we can't. I've been trying and I just can't anymore. Goodbye Nick." Gabrielle said and ended the video call.

Nick stared at the blank Skype screen in a depressed haze. Closing his laptop he laid back on the couch and curled into a ball. All he wanted to do until he had to go to work tomorrow was not move from his couch.

* * *

Lucas had been living in New York City for a little over two weeks and was starting to get settled. He had managed to find a fully furnished one-room apartment fairly close to the school where he would be teaching. He was thankful that with the sale of his home he was able to pay for the rest of the year's rent and have significant savings, so if anything happened he would be financially stable and covered until he is able to find a new source of income. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that.

It was officially his first day of teaching at the middle school and while he was nervous, being back in a classroom was comforting. Lucas had already met several of the other teachers and staff during the past week when staff meetings about curriculum were held and he was hopeful that he would be able to make a few friends in his department.

The first few classes had gone well, all of his students seemed to be well behaved and eager to learn. During lunch, he had sat and chatted in the teachers' lounge with others in his department while he ate. It was currently his planning period and he was looking forward to his last two classes, he had high hopes that they would be just as enjoyable as his earlier ones.

When the bell sounded marking the end of the current class period, Lucas stood and opened the door to his classroom and greatest the students who began to trickle in from the hallway. Several of his students, he noted, were carrying duffle bags filled with cleats and shin guards, which piqued his interest. He had thoroughly enjoyed playing soccer with the children at the nursery and maybe he might be able to find out if they were a part of a team. When the second bell rang, he closed the door and stood in front of his class with a smile.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mr. Jensen I will be your world history teacher this year. As you may have noticed I am new to the school, but I hope that we will all have a good year. We will be learning some exciting things together and if anyone ever has any questions, never hesitate to ask. I don't believe in stupid questions, so please speak up if you are ever confused or need help."

The students stared back at him from their seats with various looks of disbelief and boredom, except for one of the students who had raised their hand with a question.

“Yes, you have a question..?” Lucas asked, unsure of the student’s name as he pointed to the preteen boy.

“Hector, my name is Hector. And yeah I was wondering if I could leave early so I can go get stuff ready for soccer practice and make sure coach is here.”

“Well Hector, we will have to see how we are doing on time but you might be able to, though I can’t guarantee that you will be able to leave early from my class every day.”

Hector seemed pleased with his answer and nodded with a smile. Lucas smiled back, maybe after school was finished, he would make his way down to the fields and talk to the coach. It would be nice to be involved in some extracurricular activities.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nicevensilace)


End file.
